What are you waiting for?
by Milady29
Summary: After an explosion on a scene could have ended fatal, Matt wants to spend time with his love. But when he takes her on a date, it almost goes wrong...until something unexpected happens! Dawsey, oneshot, post season 2 finale.


''Come on Matt, the Blackhawks game, like really?'' Gabby said and Matt seemed hurt as they walked into the united centre, hand in hand. He knew that she wasn't as much into hockey as he was, but usually she stayed around to watch the match with him if he watched it on tv...no wait...she didn't, he realized then.

''You really don't like hockey.'' He sighed then. He thought it would be a nice idea to take her to the game as he had gotten tickets from his sister for his birthday to go with a friend, but he wanted to spend the time with Gabby. After they had almost been in an accident in the explosion on site three weeks ago, he wanted to spend all the time with her he could.

''I guess it's okay because i am going with you...but I don't like hockey and you know that.'' She said and she felt bad about hurting his feelings because he took her out on a date.

He thought it had been a good idea to take her to Blackhawks game as they would spend time together and he had even take his proposal ring with him again as he thought it would a good idea to ask her again, as he never got an answer after the explosion, but now it seemed like a really bad idea. He brought them to the places he had bought tickets for and now he wished he had taken her to her favourite restaurant as he had been planning to do instead of taking her here. The game against the Toronto Maple Leafs wasn't starting for another half hour and Matt walked away to get something to drink for them.

''Casey!'' Clarke walked up to him and slapped him on his shoulder. ''So glad to see you are alright, I heard about the explosion.''

''We got out in time, through the back.'' Matthew explained as he bought the drinks, also one for Clarke and Clarke nodded.

''I am so glad, man.'' Clarke said and he stood still to talk with Matt. He had heard about 51 almost being in an accident as a gas pipe had exploded with the fire in the building but he had also heard that they had gotten out all in time because one of them had smelled the gas. His truck had been called as well but they had been called off as the men from 51 were okay and were able to put out the fire.

''Thanks for the drink.''

''You are welcome, alone here?''

''Yeah, promised Duncan and Brent to come watch the match, you know.''

Matt nodded and was slightly jealous Clarke had friends with the Blackhawks.

''Here with Gabby?'' He asked then as he didn't see Casey's girlfriend. Casey shrugged and pointed at the row they were sitting, where he saw Gabby playing with her phone.

''Yeah, I wanted to propose to her tonight...after all that happened but she seems to dislike hockey so I made a really bad decision to do it here. I guess it is not special enough. She deserves way better.'' Matt said and Clarke didn't really react, but seemed to be thinking. Matt walked back to his place with Gabby a little later and the game started. The Toronto Maple leafs scored one goal but the second attempt was easily stopped by Corey Crawford. Soon, the Blackhawks scored and the game was equal before the end of the first period. In the second period, the Hawks scored two more times and Gabby was slowly starting to smile now as she seemed to like the suspense of the game. He wanted to get something else to drink for them when Seabrook and Keith suddenly entered the ice during the period and he looked at the screen as he could see the players better there.

''We got a friend...that wants to say something.'' Duncan Keith said then and he handed the microphone to Clarke, who walked on the ice.

''There is a girl here, she is wonderful, she beautiful and she is so sweet. She is kind, she is talented and she is always cheerful. Only a few months ago she got a boyfriend and he loves her, but he is too nervous and shy to propose while he wants to be with her forever. So who am I not to help a brother out?'' Clarke said and Duncan and Brent nodded as they were standing next to him on the ice. Suddenly he pointed in the direction of Matt and Gabriela and Matt felt he was getting red int he face. Worried he turned around and he wanted to look at Gabby to see if she was upset that this was happening but she was smiling at him. All the things he had said to Clarke, he had said them out loud, for all the people in the United Centre to her.

''Well Matthew Casey, what are you waiting for?'' Clarke said then and suddenly Matt saw they were on the scoreboard and the large camera close to the ice was pointed at them. Slowly he stood up, the people around them all looking at them and slowly he got down on his knees. Slowly he stood up, everybody in the united centre looking at him, in real life or at the screen and slowly he got down on his knee and got the box out of his pocket.

''G-gabriela Dawson...do you want to m-marry me.'' He stuttered as he felt his face was getting ever more red and he felt he was going to faint, but Gabby started to cry, fell to her knees as well and hugged him tight. She kissed him and as the people started to cheer he could hardly hear her yes.

They kissed again, all the people around them cheering and they realized that it was their time now.

* * *

NOTE: The date turned out good for Gabby after all! I hope you liked this little one shot that takes place after the season 2 finale. Clarke returns as we can't miss him and he finally gets to do his proposal, also a bit more special than on somebody else's wedding! And this was even moe special than Casey had ever hoped for!

I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. THis is a kinda the fic I wrote for my 1 year annyversairy on here and i hope you liked it, again. Please leave a review with what you thought!


End file.
